Karu
Karu ā (Sanskrit; Pāli) is generally translated as "compassion" or "pity".Regarding the Sanskrit word, see Monier-Williams (1899), p. 255, entry for "karu ā" (retrieved at http://www.sanskrit-lexicon.uni-koeln.de/scans/MWScan/MWScanpdf/mw0255-karaTa.pdf), where the noun form of the word is defined as "pity, compassion". For the Pali word, see Rhys, Davids & Stede (1921–25), p. 197, entry for "Karu ā" (retrieved at http://dsal.uchicago.edu/cgi-bin/philologic/getobject.pl?c.1:1:356.pali), where it is defined as "pity, compassion". It is part of the spiritual path of both Buddhism and Jainism. Buddhism Karu ā is important in all schools of Buddhism. For Theravāda Buddhists, dwelling in karu ā is a means for attaining a happy present life and heavenly rebirth. For Mahāyāna Buddhists, karu ā is a co-requisite for becoming a bodhisattva. Theravada Buddhism In Theravāda Buddhism, karu ā is one of the four "divine abodes" (brahmavihāra), along with loving kindness (Pāli: mettā), sympathetic joy (mudita) and equanimity (upekkha).Gethin (1998), pp.186-187; and, Rhys Davids & Stede, [http://dsal.uchicago.edu/cgi-bin/philologic/getobject.pl?c.1:1:356.pali op. cit.] In the Pali canon, the Buddha recommends cultivating these four virtuous mental states to both householders and monastics.For instance, in the Kālāmā Sutta (AN 3.65), the Buddha speaks of all Noble Disciples (ariya-savaka) developing the brahmaviharas (Thanissaro, 1994). When one develops these four states, the Buddha counsels radiating them in all directions, as in the following stock canonical phrase regarding karu ā: Such a practice purifies one's mind, avoids evil-induced consequences, leads to happiness in one's present life and, if there is a future karmic rebirth, rebirth in a heavenly realm.AN 3.65 (Thanissaro, 1994). In regards to in which heavenly realm a frequent karu ā dweller will be reborn, AN 4.125 (Thanissaro, 2006) identifies it as the realm of radiant (abhassara) devas, whose lifespans last two eons. The Pali commentaries distinguish between karu ā and mettā in the following complementary manner: Karuna is the desire to remove harm and suffering (ahita-dukkha-apanaya-kāmatā) from others; while mettā is the desire to bring about the well-being and happiness (hita-sukha-upanaya-kāmatā) of others.SN-A 128 (Rhys Davids & Stede, 1921–25, op. cit.); see also, BDEA & BuddhaNet (n.d.). Mahayana Buddhism In Mahāyāna Buddhism, karu ā is one of the two qualities, along with enlightened wisdom (Sanskrit: prajña), to be cultivated on the bodhisattva path. According to scholar Rupert Gethin, this elevation of karu ā to the status of prajña is one of the distinguishing factors between the Theravāda arahant ideal and the Mahāyāna bodhisattva ideal: ā) of the bodhisattva, and ultimately the only legitimate way of Buddhist practice is the bodhisattva path.Gethin (1999), p. 228.}} Throughout the Mahāyāna world, Avalokiteśvara (Sanskrit; Chinese: Guan Yin; Japanese: Kanzeon; Tibetan: Chenrezig) is a bodhisattva who embodies karu ā. In the Intermediate section of the Stages of Meditation by Kamalashila, he writes: In Indo-Tibetan Buddhism, one of the foremost authoritative texts on the Bodhisattva path is the Bodhicaryavatara by Shantideva. In the eighth section entitled Meditative Concentration, Shantideva describes meditation on Karunā as thus: Jainism Karu ā is associated with the Jain practice of compassion. For instance, karu ā is one of the four reflections of universal friendship — along with amity (Sanskrit: maitri), appreciation (pramoda) and equanimity (madhyastha)—used to stop (samvara) the influx of karma.Shah (n.d.). Regarding samvara, see "Release from karmas". From a comparative religion perspective, cf. Buddhism's four brahmavihara; for instance, maitri is often identified as a Sanskrit correlate of the Pali mettā (Rhys Davids & Stede, 1921-5, p. 540, entry for "Mettā," retrieved at http://dsal.uchicago.edu/cgi-bin/philologic/getobject.pl?c.3:1:177.pali). See also * Bodhicitta * Bodhisattva * Brahmavihara * Nīlakantha dhāranī * Metta Notes Sources * Buddha Dharma Education Association & BuddhaNet (n.d.). Buddhist Studies for Secondary Students, Unit 6: The Four Immeasurables. Retrieved from "BuddhaNet" at http://www.buddhanet.net/e-learning/buddhism/bs-s15.htm. * Gethin, Rupert (1998). The Foundations of Buddhism. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Monier-Williams, Monier (1899, 1964). A Sanskrit-English Dictionary. London: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-864308-X. Retrieved 2008-05-09 from "Cologne University" at http://www.sanskrit-lexicon.uni-koeln.de/scans/MWScan/index.php?sfx=pdf. * Rhys Davids, T.W. & William Stede (eds.) (1921-5). The Pali Text Society’s Pali–English Dictionary. Chipstead: Pali Text Society. Retrieved 2008-05-09 from "U. Chicago" at http://dsal.uchicago.edu/dictionaries/pali/. * Shah, Pravin K. (n.d.). Nine Tattvas (Principles). Retrieved from "Harvard U." at http://www.fas.harvard.edu/~pluralsm/affiliates/jainism/jainedu/9tattva.htm. * Thanissaro Bhikkhu (trans.) (1994). Kalama Sutta: To the Kalamas (AN 3.65). Retrieved 2008-05-10 from "Access to Insight" at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/an/an03/an03.065.than.html. * Thanissaro Bhikkhu (trans.) (2006). Metta Sutta: Good Will (1) (AN 4.125). Retrieved 2008-05-10 from "Access to Insight" at http://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/an/an04/an04.125.than.html. *Great Compassion Dharani Sutra External links * Dharma Dictionary - RangjungYesheWiki - Snying Rje / Karuna * Caring For the Poorest children in Cambodia: Karuna Foundation - by Cathy and Phil Kiely * The network of Karuna-Shechen foundations in Europe, North America and Asia is raising funds for Karuna-Shechen humanitarian projects in the Himalayan region. *A View on Buddhism COMPASSION AND BODHICITTA Category:Compassion Category:Buddhist philosophical concepts Category:Buddhist terms Category:Jain philosophical concepts